Safe Heaven
by mutational
Summary: After Cam committed suicide, he watches his friends and family from purgatory. He soon realizes that his mission is to make them heal, but letting go was the hardest thing from that point. *Based on The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Here's a new story I thought of during the three hours of tumblr shutting down.

**Summary**: After Cam committed suicide, he watches his friends and family from purgatory. He soon realizes that his mission is to make them heal, but letting go was the hardest thing from that point.

**Parings**: I guess you can count Camaya. :)

**Main Character**: Campbell S.

**Rated**: T.

This is based off The Lovely Bones. Read and Enjoy. Don't forget to review ;)

* * *

_Safe Heaven; one. _

**Cam. **

He woke up with a startled face. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He was sleeping on the ground, and around him was darkness. Cam stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. _What happened?_

He took off his Ice Hounds hoodie and saw the red scars from his arms. Cam let out a sigh. He looked around again and started muttering to himself, 'where am I'?

Cam then saw a huge circle of white appear in front of him. The white turned to a picture of his school, Degrassi. Students were rushing in and he saw Maya and her sister Katie walk on the sidewalk.

He let out a small smile when he saw the blonde carrying her cello. A police car drove past them and Maya looked up. Cam screamed, "Maya!"

Maya didn't hear him and he sighed. He was right there! How come she didn't look up? Ambulances and firetrucks parked in front of the Greenhouse and Madame (his french teacher) looked sadly at Maya.

"Maya." she said with a sad look. "You need to go see Principle Simpson, quickly." Maya raised her eyebrows and Cam looked curiously around him. People started to stare at the Greenhouse and Cam wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" Maya asked, only to be ignored by Madame. Madame whispered, "You should go with her Katie."

Katie nodded and dragged Maya along with her. Cam followed. He saw Simpson with tears in his eyes. "Come in ladies."

Cam was about to open the door knob, when he realized that his hand went right through it. He pulled back quickly, as if he was burned. Katie and Maya sat in the chairs and Simpson sighed.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Maya said to Katie. It made Cam smile. "Maya!" he tried again. No answer.

Principle Simpson took a deep breath. "Campbell Saunders... is dead." Cam looked at him with a "what the hell" look. He was standing right there, how can he be dead?

"I'm right here!" Cam whispered. Simpson continued, "It appears that he committed suicide in the Greenhouse sometime over night."

_Suicide? _Cam thought. Maya's face went from worried to numb. She was in shock. She started mumbling and Cam stood there, feeling helpless.

"Maya, I'm here!" he tried to yell, only to be pulled away by something. Force? Gravity? A person? He doesn't know. All of a sudden he was standing in front of the Greenhouse.

Everything around him was dark- except for the Greenhouse. It shined bright green and Cam took small footsteps towards it. He gasped at the sight.

He... he saw _himself. _Cam saw blood, and a switchblade. He saw his body on the ground, and he let out a scream.

"Is this some sort of joke? Real good one!" He yelled. But he then heard voices, one of them was Zig Novak.

_"If you cared about her at all, you'd get out of her life.. forever." _

**Get out of her life. **

**Forever. **

Cam felt a sharp pain and for all he knew, he was being awakened, startled, again.

x-x-x-x

Cam woke up again and found himself at a old house. He remembered that when he was about 14, he and his friends back in Kapuskasing, would come and crash here when they wanted an escape from their parents. Cam leaned against the post and stared at the scene in front of him.

"Fashion week stars tomorrow, Tris!" A girl with long, curly, dark brown hair squealed as the boy next to her was texting on his IPhone. "I know Tori, you mentioned like 6 million times."

Tori sighed. "What's going on with you? You are always happy about Fashion Week. Are you Tristan Milligan?" She joked. Tristan looked at her with a playful glare. "Ha-ha. I'm just worried about Maya." Cam perked his head up at the familiar name. _Maya? _

"I know, me too." Tori sighed. "She's becoming the new slut of the school. I think it's just shock from.."

"Cam." Tristan finished with a sad look. Cam stepped forward and felt a small breeze. Tori looked up from her own phone to see a shadow. Her eyes widened at the familiar Ice Hound hoodie.

"Tris," Tori said slowly, getting the niner's attention. "Who was that?" She pointed to where the shadow was.

"Where?" Tristan said. Tori pointed. "There. I could of sworn I saw someone with a Ice Hound jacket." Tristan raised his eyebrows. No one was there.

"Uh. Tori? I think you had too much coffee back at The Dot." Tristan laughed. Tori shook her head. She saw something, and it looked a lot like Cam.

Cam stepped back and leaned on the post again. He sighed and stared at Tori and Tristan. He jumped when he heard a shriek.

"You're not supposed to do that." said a girl from behind him. Cam turned around to see a girl wearing all black, had a pale face, and black hair. She crossed her arms and stared at him. A boy next to the girl nodded in agreement.

Cam raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"That girl. _She saw you._" Black-haired girl whispered and pointed to Tori. "You weren't supposed to look back, Kid. You're supposed to keep going."

She walked away from Cam and looked into the forest. Cam put his hands in his jacket pockets but didn't move from the post. "Who are you?"

"My name is Julia." Black-haired girl, now _Julia_, whispered. She pointed to the boy who stayed quiet the whole time so far. "And that's JT."

x-x-x-x-

**I'm so sorry it's short, but I had to end it there because it's supposed to be a cliffhanger. **

**Please review, it keeps me going! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God, thank you all for the reviews. :) It means so much to me. If you guys want to follow me on tumblr, my url is lesbiancas. (FF doesn't allow us to post links on here lol)

**Summary**: After Cam committed suicide, he watches his friends and family from purgatory. He soon realizes that his mission is to make them heal, but letting go was the hardest thing from that point.

**Parings**: I guess you can count Camaya. :)

**Main Character**: Campbell S.

**Rated**: T

Here's Chapter two! Read and Enjoy y'all! Don't forget to review ;)

**oh! and I know you guys are wondering 'Why did you add Julia in here?' Well I thought since Eli found Cam it would make sense that Cam would see Julia and yeah you guys get it? I'll add more plots for her, don't you worry. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Safe Heaven; two. _

**Previously on Safe Heaven. **

_"You're not supposed to do that." said a girl from behind him. Cam turned around to see a girl wearing all black, had a pale face, and black hair. She crossed her arms and stared at him. A boy next to the girl nodded in agreement._

_Cam raised his eyebrows. "What?"_

_"That girl. She saw you." Black-haired girl whispered and pointed to Tori. "You weren't supposed to look back, Kid. You're supposed to keep going."_

_She walked away from Cam and looked into the forest. Cam put his hands in his jacket pockets but didn't move from the post. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Julia." Black-haired girl, now Julia, whispered. She pointed to the boy who stayed quiet the whole time so far. "And that's JT." _

**Cam. **

Julia smiled oddly at Cam and he waved to JT. He turned back to the picture to see Tristan and Tori gone. He sighed. It was the only connection to the real world, and now it's gone.

"So," JT said after an awkward silence. "Are we going to keep going?" He asked Julia. Julia nodded and looked at Cam, "You coming?"

Cam looked in between Julia and JT. Then he looked back at the old house. He shook his head. "I gotta get home."Julia looked sadly at Cam. "You're home is back on earth, kid. You're dead." He perked his head up at her last word. **Dead.**

"Julia." JT hissed. "You promised you'd be soft with the new ones." Julia rolled her eyes and smiled playfully at JT.

"And now look, that promise broke so cry me a river." JT shook his head and Cam sighed. "What is this place?" Julia smiled, "Well it's not just one place, and it's not the other, either."

As they walked into the forest, Cam noticed that one side was all sunny, while the other looked like it was suffering a cold winter. Cam smiled a bit, amazed. "It's bits of both."

Cam looked around and he whispered, "So, is this.. heaven?"

Julia snickered and JT shook his head. "You're funny dude. But no, we're not there yet." Cam nodded and they continued their small path.

After a few feet of walking, they reached a huge beach. JT looked at Cam. "So how'd you get here?" Cam raised his eyebrows at the boy, wondering what he meant. Julia rolled her eyes.

"He means how'd you die." She whispered. Cam coughed awkwardly. "I killed myself."

Julia stopped walking and turned around. She looked at him with sympathy. "Dude, were you like...depressed?" JT looked at Julia and glared. She returned the favor.

"What?" She yelled. "I'm just curious."

Cam nodded. "Yeah, I was. I left my friends and my family.. even my girlfriend." JT looked down, remembering that he left his own almost 6 years ago.

"I know how you feel, buddy." JT said with a small smile. "I was killed on the streets like 6 years ago. I was leaving my girlfriend's birthday party when it happened." Cam saw the pools of tears in his eyes. He patted JT on the shoulder, unsure on how to comfort him.

Julia tore away from the boys, not wanting to remember her death experience. They passed the beach, and Julia saw a huge yellow meadow. It looked almost peaceful, and it had one huge tree in the middle of it. Cam was amazed.

"What is that place?" He asked with awe. Julia turned to him and smiled. "That's where we're going." JT sighed with bliss and started to tell the story.

Julia and JT told Cam that there was a wide heaven, beyond everything they knew. Where all their memory would be gone. Where there was no Greenhouse, no switchblade, no grave..just silent _peace_. Cam felt his eyes water. He wasn't looking beyond the wide meadow yet. He was still looking back on earth.

"It's...beautiful." Julia said. JT looked at Julia weirdly. He knew this girl for more than 2 years and he never heard her say something so.. well, he knew that the word Beautiful would not be something Julia would say.

"We're still not there yet." JT whispered. "It's still a long journey."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After walking a few miles, they decided to stop and crash at a lagoon. Cam felt his tongue dry for a second, before it went back to normal, and his stomach feels empty, but he's not getting the feeling of hunger.

"So..do we eat?" Cam asked, stupidly. Julia shook her head and JT sighed. "The perks of being dead, we never feel human needs or feelings anymore. We don't get hungry or thirsty. We don't feel pain, either."

It made Cam feel a little bit better. Well, he doesn't have to worry about that stuff anymore. He could sleep for days without waking up to play hockey, or to eat, or to go to school. He could be free.

JT grabbed a notepad from inside his jacket. "Another day passed by on earth. It's now April 22nd, 2012." He read and Cam looked at him with shock. It's been more than a month of earth time, and more than a month since he died.

Julia glared at JT. "Can you not say that date out loud?" JT shrugged. "What's so bad about April 22nd? April 22nd... April 22nd... April damn 22nd!" He teased and her eyes weld up in tears. Cam pulled JT back and shook his head.

"How dare you?" she screamed. The boys looked at her, confused. "I told you to stop, didn't I? I don't want to be remembered of that _fucking_ day!" With a single tear cascading down her cheek, she walked away. Cam looked at JT. "What did you do?"

JT shrugged. "I better go check on her." he ran to where the direction she was walking to and Cam screamed, "You're leaving me here.._alone_?"

JT turned around with a small grin. "We'll find you.. hopefully!" Then, he was gone. Cam sighed and sat on a rock. _Now what? I'm dead, it's not like I can go do anything fun, now. _

He watched the waves and he smiled. It felt nice. He looked up and saw stars, then heard a voice. "Cam!" It sounded a lot like _Maya Matlin. _

He jumped up from his seat and looked around. There it goes again..

"Cam!"

"Maya?" he asked with a smile. He saw her face up in the sky. He waved. "I'm over here!" He saw her face smile, but the frown. "You're dead, Cam. You left me alone."

"I didn't mean to." He said truthfully. "I wasn't thinking.. I.."

Cam noticed that Maya's face began to fade, and he screamed. "Maya!"

Her last words hit him like a bullet.

"You're so selfish. Have fun where ever you are now.." Then she was gone. Cam was still looking up at the stars, and he started to allow tears to fall freely. He fell on his knees and let himself cry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maya Matlin walked home with messy hair and her bra missing. It was 3:03 AM and she walked slowly so she wouldn't wake Katie, or worse, her parents. She was invited to another senior party, and it was a blast. Tristan was invited as well, but he had to stay and babysit his neighbor's daughter, _Such a party pooper. _

"Maya?" She heard a groan, followed by her sister's voice. "It's 3am what are you doing?"

Maya giggled and Katie rolled her eyes. _She's drunk. _Katie grabbed Maya's arm and she slurred. "Yo, why gotta mess with my mood. Ja feel?"

Katie hissed. "If mom wakes up she'll murder you, and then bury me alive." Maya heard the word 'bury' and 'murder', and glared. "S-he wont fin-_hiccup_-out, Ka-atie." Maya giggled again and Katie sighed.

"Who's party was it?"

Maya smiled. "That kid that left you for that other girl...Drew whatever his last name was." she hiccuped and Katie bit her tongue. She muttered an 'of course' and sat Maya down on the couch.

"What's gotten into you?" Katie asked. Maya shrugged. "I don't know, Katie. I just don't want people to think I'm a bad person because I'm not crying over Cam. It was his fault."

"Maya he was-"

"Yeah, he was sick. _I know. _It's just, I never chose to be the girlfriend of a kid who killed himself." Another hiccup. "I just wish that I could go back in time where Cam was alive and I could of helped him."

"I know, sis." Katie said. Maya's eyes weld up in tears. "I wish I was never a student at Degrassi. If only that stupid music school picked me.." she muttered as Katie dove in for a hug.

"It'll get better, I promise."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh look, there he is!"

"Yeah, I can see that, lugnut."

"Are you still mad at me about the-"

"Don't. Say. It"

"I wont. Look, Julia, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Just go wake him up."

"Why me?"

"..."

"Fine, princess."

"Hey, Cam. Um..wakey wakey."

"You're impossible."

"What? I'm trying!"

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Okay, is he dead or something? He's not waking up."

"..."

"OW! Fine, I deserved that one."

"Shut up."

With one final shove, Cam woke up. He shot up and rubbed his back. He was expecting to feel pain, but no pain came. He then remembered JT's words.

_"The perks of being dead, we never feel human needs or feelings anymore." _

"Finally." Julia sighed. "We spent forever trying to wake you up, come on, we gotta get going." Cam nodded. They walked ahead and saw a small lake. The weird thing about it was that it contained huge items on top of it.

"Is.. that.. My Spiderman action figure?" JT asked. Julia rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot- Wait, is that my photo album?" Indeed it was. Cam looked at the lake again, it had a lot of things. That spiderman doll JT was talking about, and Julia's album. What confused Cam was that their was nothing of his.

"I don't own anything that's on this lake." he mutters. Items that belonged to JT and Julia washed up in front of them. Julia started flipping through the pages of the album, grinning. "I loved the way a photo could capture a moment before it was gone."

JT rolled his eyes. "Watch out. Julia get's deep." Julia smacked him and Cam looked around. "Why isn't there anything for me on the lake-"

Just then, a video popped up on top of the lake. Cam took a breath. It traveled so that it was standing in front of him. He pressed play, and waited for the video to load and start. JT and Julia gathered as well, curious to see what the video held.

Cam then saw his face, and he sighed. He knew what this was.

_"Gooood Morning Maya Matlin! I'm sorry I had to leave- early morning hockey practice. And I didn't want to wake you. You were drooling so cutely. So last night was pretty much the best night ever, um, Thank you for that. And.. I kidnapped Hoot. If you want to see your owl again, meet me on the steps at lunch and we will negotiate for his safe return. Muahahahaha." _

The video ended with Cam smiling into the lends. Cam smiled a bit and closed the video. Julia gushed. "Was Maya your girlfriend?" He nodded. JT smiled. "Young Love. It marks you."

While JT was trying to chase after Julia, Cam stared at the lake. He wonders how that video got there. _Maybe someone was playing it? Maya perhaps? _

Cam sighed, and wondered how long until he forgets about everything. Until there was no memory.

But after all..

He was still in the blue horizon between heaven and earth.

**Annnnd scene. Woah this one was a long one. **

**Don't forget to review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Here's chapter three. :)

**Summary**: After Cam committed suicide, he watches his friends and family from purgatory. He soon realizes that his mission is to make them heal, but letting go was the hardest thing from that point.

**Parings**: I guess you can count Camaya. :)

**Main Character**: Campbell S.

**Rated**: T.

Thankyou so much for the reviews! I love you all!

Read and Enjoy. Don't forget to review ;)

* * *

_Safe Heaven; three. _

**Previously on Safe Heaven. **

"Gooood Morning Maya Matlin! I'm sorry I had to leave- early morning hockey practice. And I didn't want to wake you. You were drooling so cutely. So last night was pretty much the best night ever, um , Thank you for that. And.. I kidnapped Hoot. If you want to see your owl again, meet me on the steps at lunch an we will negotiate for his safe return. Muahahahaha."

_The video ended with Cam smiling into the lends. Cam smiled a bit and closed the video. Julia gushed. "Was Maya your girlfriend?" He nodded. JT smiled. "Young love. It marks you."_

_While JT was trying to chase after Julia playfully, Cam stared at the lake. He wonders how that video got there. Maybe someone was playing it? Maya perhaps?_

_Cam sighed, and wondered how long until he forgets about everything. Until there was no memory._

_But after all.._

_He was still in the blue horizon between heaven and earth. _

**Cam. **

He still feels numb. But it's a an annoying kind of numb. He wants to let go and be free like JT and Julia, but something keeps holding him back. If anything, being stuck here, in the middle of heaven and earth, seemed like the last thing he wanted to do.

The trio walked on mountains, hillsides, valleys, across oceans and other water sources, not ever stopping for a break, because it's simple..They just never get tired. _Perks of being dead. _

Even with all that walking, that yellow meadow (or in simple terms, _heaven_) was still far, and Cam feels like the more walking they do, the farther it gets.

"Why are we so far away?" Julia complained. "There's everything here, with the exception of boost planes, or something that can travel like a million miles an hour." JT laughed.

"Julia, back on earth it's 2012, not year 3000. That stuff's not invented yet." Cam smiled at their bickering and kept walking. "I actually like the long walks.. " Cam admitted.

JT beamed. "Yes! See, Julia? No one agree's with you." Cam laughs while Julia gives the boys the finger. _Hey they can be dead, but Julia is always Julia. _

"No, seriously. I don't ever feel tired. Which is a good thing.." He trails off when he see's a figure sitting on top of a huge mountain. "Hey, who's that?"

JT followed his direction and whispered, "Oh, thats Rick. I wouldn't want to be near him.."

Cam wanted to ask why, but black-haired girl beat him to it. "Why? What's up with him?" JT sighed and he motioned them to get close to them. "Almost more than 9 years ago, Rick attended Degrassi. It was the school that I went to-"

"I went there as well," Cam said, interrupting. Julia rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I went to a school in Vancouver, I must be popular too." JT glared at her. "Anyway, he was bullied a lot. He had anger issues and sends his girlfriend into a coma. Later on, two stupid guys, Johnny and Bruce, decided that during a school competition, when Rick was on stage answering a question, to pour yellow paint and feathers."

Cam then thought of Dallas, Luke and the rest of the Ice Hounds. He glared at the floor. _They'd probably would be doing this to some niner right now. _

JT continued, "Then people blamed it on this kid named Jimmy, who had nothing to do with it. So later on that day, Rick came to school with a gun. He shot Jimmy in the back, sending him to permanent disability. Then, get this, he tried to shoot the girl who never liked him back, who was my best friend! Her boyfriend blocked her by moving the gun but the trigger was pulled and it hit Rick. He died instantly."

Julia and Cam looked at each other, before looking at Rick. Cam took a better look of him.. he was still covered in paint and feathers. _Poor guy. _

"He's probably feeling lonely right now." Julia said. JT looked at her, confused. "Since when do you care about other people's feelings?" Julia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"_I always cared, _James Tiberius Yorke. I just never showed it." Julia admitted with a sad smile on her face. She remembers that when she was alive, she would always push people away because she never showed her feelings. Her friends, her boyfriend at the time, and even her step mother was being pushed out.

As Julia was over thinking, like she normally does, JT noticed that it started to snow. "Lovely." he muttered with sarcasm. Cam's arms went flying into the air.

"Now what? It's not like there's a rooftop to keep us from the snow-"

Just then, a 20 by 20 umbrella came from above and landed perfectly in the ground, covering them from the snow. Cam sighed. "I stand corrected, then."

A few hours later, three tents, a campfire, and three wooden logs appeared as well. So they sat down, pretending they live on earth, camping like normal friends do. _Pretending to be alive, made everything feel much better. _

Before dark, JT left for a while to breathe; he had another nightmare about Liberty and his son. It left Cam and Julia alone. At this time, the snow was already 2 feet deep into the ground. It melts every so often, though. An hour ago, the snow was 6 feet, and it melted as if it was 90 degrees out. _Amazing, _Cam had said.

"So," Cam said slowly, trying to escape from the awkward silence. Julia stared into the fire, shocked at how relaxing it is. When he waited for her to respond, and she didn't, he let out a long sigh.

"Sorry." Julia apologized. "I'm just thinking." Cam nodded, understanding. Cam did ask, "So why do you hate the day of April 22nd?" his voice was nervous and hesitant.

Julia took a deep breath. "It's my death day." _Of course, _Cam smiled sadly at her. He looks up at the sky and thinks of Maya. Her blonde wavy hair, her smile, her glasses. He shook his head; he was _gone _now. He doesn't need to look back on earth anymore, but he can't help it. It's like something is pushing him back.

"My guess is that you want to know what happened to me..right?" Julia asked with a smirk. Cam was afraid to admit it, but he nodded nevertheless. Julia started, "I was fourteen. I know, I know. Youngest to die; right before you, I mean. My life was all black. I guess I was considered 'emo', but then I wasn't you know? Yes, I wore black clothes but I never wished to die or listen to depressing music. Hell, one small change in that day and I'd probably be still alive on earth today." She paused, standing up.

She stared at the snow. "Anyway, I had a boyfriend at the time. Eli Goldsworthy." Cam raised his eyebrows. "I know who that kid is."

"You do? He goes to your school? How is he?" Julia asked, a bright smile on her face. Cam nodded. "Yeah he does. He's a senior I think and him and his girlfriend won class couple two years in a row so far." Julia's smile faded.

"He has a girlfriend?" she asked. _Damn, s_he thought. She has to go visit him more often. She stopped visiting him about a year ago, and he never mentioned this so called _girlfriend _when he went to her grave.

Julia put on a frown. "We got into a fight. A stupid one. We thought I was pregnant, me blaming him, him blaming me. I mean, we were fourteen. We reacted the way any fourteen year old would. So I stormed out of the house, hopped on my bike and left. I didn't see the drunk driver. I hit the ground. I can never forget that awful sound my head made when it hit hard concrete." Julia stopped to wipe her "tears" (they don't have real ones.)

"I screamed for help. Eli found me, considering the accident happened about two blocks from his house. He called 911 and he tried to get me to stay awake, but I didn't. I died with him holding me in his arms. So there's my death, at age fourteen." Cam let out the breath of air he was holding.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. Julia shrugged. The two didn't say anything after that, they didn't have to. The moment was quiet and to Cam, it felt quite nice to sit down and talk.

After a few minites, JT appeared. "Hey guys!" he yelled, breaking the comfortable silence. Julia nodded at him. He sat down next to Cam and he whispered, "I saw Liberty."

Julia smiled. "How is she?" she asked. JT shrugged. "She's okay. Her and Damian are expecting a kid sometime in June. They are planning to name him after me."

Cam looked at him, shocked. "You still visit her?" JT has been dead for almost 7 years, yet still watches down on friends and family. _Shouldn't he had moved on already? _

"Yeah." JT said, nodding his head. "I visit everyone, mostly Liberty and Mia, my ex." Cam understood. He stood up and whispered, "Can you teach me how to visit people?"

"Dude, you're not ready-" Julia started but Cam rudely interrupted. "I wanna see my girlfriend."

"Newsflash, Cam, you broke up with her." Julia said, breaking Cam's heart into a million pieces. "It's not worth it."

Cam got frustrated. "Just because Eli doesn't think about you anymore, doesn't mean Maya is the same." Julia glared at him. She stood up and bumped her shoulder with his, walking the opposite direction they were.

"Whatever." she yelled and took off, again. JT sighed. "Here we go; Round two."

"I didn't mean it." said Cam. He rubbed his temple. "I just got upset." JT waved him off and smiled.

"Dude, it's Julia, just apologize and she'll get over it. Now come on, we got something to do. I'm going to teach you how to visit earth."

* * *

"Okay." JT said once he walked Cam to the beginning of Purgatory; which was that old house where he saw Tori and Tristan. JT smiled at him, "Ready?"

"I don't even know what I am doing." muttered Cam. JT laughs, "You need to be calm." Cam nodded and relaxed his shoulders. He sighed.

JT asked again, "Ready?" Cam nods this time.

JT opens up a portal and yells over the wind, "You gotta bring the picture in front of you. Just imagine what Maya might be doing right now."

Cam tried to think. He tried to picture a beautiful blonde girl with framed glasses. He thought lazily and as a result, the portal closed. "No!" yelled Cam. JT rolled his eyes. "You didn't think."

"Yes, I did!" replied Cam. JT sighs. "Remember that day we met? You were watching those two kids, how'd you do it?" Cam tried to think, but he shook his head. "I don't remember."

Cam closed his eyes and pictures his sleepover with Maya, begging Katie to let him stay, the introduction of Hoot (her stuffed owl), their kisses, their pillow fights. The portal opened again and JT smiled. "You're getting it, Cam!"

The portal opened completely and Maya with her sister, Katie, her mother, and a boy showed up inside. Cam smiles at Maya.

_Katie yells, "You. Run." _

_The boy runs, putting his belt buckle in place. Maya crosses her arms, embarrassed. Katie and their mother stood there, shocked and angry. "What the hell?" Katie finally yells. _

_"What?" Maya replied innocently. Katie rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, 'what' ? You were about to have sex with some boy on our couch."_

Cam started to become angry. JT whistled. "That Katie girl is smoking hot when angry." Cam looked at JT and smacked his head.

_"His name is Harry." Maya said. Katie's face when from angry, to more angry. (if that was even possible.) "I don't care what his fucking name is. What's gotten into you?" _

_"Nothing! Katie, this is the new me." Maya yelled. Katie rolled her eyes again. "Oh, I see. You're trying to forget Cam. You can't replace him, Maya!" _

_"Why. Not?" she yelled. "He broke up with me, by KILLING HIMSELF! I hate him for that! He never said goodbye, Katie. I wont ever feel happy again because he decided to take his own life, without TALKING TO ME FIRST!" _

_Maya broke down, and cried on Katie's shoulder. _

Cam's eyes started to water. He closed the portal and looked at JT. JT looked back with a sad look. "I'm sorry."

Cam shook his head. "She's right. I made a stupid decision without talking to her.. she should hate me." His tears started to stain his Ice Hound's hoodie. JT patted the younger boy's back.

"I know this wont make you feel better, but I remembered when I went to visit Liberty, I stopped at Degrassi too. Julia's ex boyfriend, Ellie or Eli whatever started having a panic attack about you."

"He found me when I was..." Cam trailed off. JT nodded. "Yeah."

It was quiet, and Cam could see Heaven from where they are standing and he wanted no more than to be there. "I wanna be in Heaven. I'm tired of looking back."

JT smiled. "You're looking back because you need to, Cam. You're family needs to heal and it's your job to lead them to that path."

Cam didn't reply, and it made JT worry.

"Cam." JT mutters. "You're friends will understand that you were sick-"

"NO!" yells Cam, and the sound made JT flinch. "They will never understand, because I never had any friends. I had no one. I wasn't from Toronto. I had to go to Degrassi for stupid hockey. The only people I associated with were my hockey team, the Ice Hounds, and most of them were dicks."

Cam sniffled. "The only person I had was Maya, but I lost her to another boy, Zig. She was my first kiss, my first girlfriend. She was my life."

Julia stood behind a rock, listening on to their conversation. _What?!_ She had some very important news to tell the boys and she also came here to apologize to Cam. She rolled her eyes, because the Julia she knew wouldn't come back to apologize. JT was right, she was becoming a soft spot.

With a deep breath, she walked over to them, squealing.

"Guys!" she yelled happily, ignoring the sad tension. "Guys! I found a faster way to Heaven."

"What?" said JT and Cam in unison. Julia smirked. "I found a way to Heaven! We'll be there in two days at least and we're finally going to be free."

And those words scared Cam the most.

x-x-x-x-x-

**And there you have chapter three! Thanks so much for reading and be sure to review! xoxo**


End file.
